Shades of Gray
by thegypsy
Summary: Set roughly in season five. The supernatural world can't only be black and white can it? When the boys come across a woman with strange abilities they aren't sure of what to make of her. Is she good or evil or maybe nothing they've come across before. HIATUS! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. So this is loosely set during season five so don't complain if I get some things wrong. I just had an idea about the end of the season and now I just have to get there. Also I do not own any of the Supernatural characters sadly. The only thing I own is most of the story line and my own characters. Also the firefly bit I adapted from the Corps Bride. I like the concept. Enjoy and don't forget to review (they make me write faster).**

Every kid looks forward to hitting puberty. They can't wait to grow up and live their dreams. Laura wasn't any different. She was always considered to be your typical American kid; that is until she reached the age of twelve. Of course she went through the normal changes that everyone makes but there were other things too. For starters her eyes completely changed colors. They went from a rich brown to a brilliant green. The doctors couldn't figure out why they changed but they didn't think that it was anything to worry about. Her hair also changed from a dirty blonde to a deep brown that was border line black. Once again the doctors found this strange but found no reason for either Laura or her parents to be alarmed. But it wasn't just her physical appearance that changed; Laura soon found out that she had gained "special abilities" as well. Animals were attracted to her and they seemed to listen to what she had to say. And plants seemed to simply raise themselves from the earth just for her touch. These abilities frightened Laura so much that no one outside of her family knew that she had them. It took her till she was fifteen to learn how to control them and that's when her life changed forever. Laura would never forget that night.

She was asleep in her bed when a strange sound woke her up. When she looked around her room she saw that her parents were coming into her bedroom. "Mom", she asked still half asleep. But neither of her parents said a word and when Laura turned on her lamp she saw that her parents eyes were pitch black. "Mom, Dad", she asked uncertainly as she slowly got out of her bed, "what's going on?"

Her mother only laughed cruelly and said, "I'm not your mother you silly thing. You have no mother she's dead and the only reason why you have anything now is because this woman was so desperate for a child that she was willing to take in a freak." Laura stared open mouthed at the woman who she had always believed to be her mother.

"What are you and what have you done to my parents", Laura shouted hoping to have sounded brave. But the thing that was in her mother only laughed again pulling a knife from behind her back. Laura screamed and tried to run to her window to only be captured by her father. She pleaded with them to let her go and they would never see her again but the thing controlling her mother shook her head.

"We can't just have you running about the world now can we", she said as she raised the knife above her head ready to plunge it into the teenager's heart. Somehow Laura got one of her hands free and put it between her and the knife. Her mother froze in mid stab not moving at all but her eyes were filled with rage. "Kill her", she yelled at Laura's father but before he could move Laura held her other hand out stopping him.

"Stay", Laura said and then ran out of her room and down the stairs. By the time she reached the kitchen she could hear her parents running towards her. Panicked Laura ran into the back yard to only realize that she had no way to get over the fence; she was trapped.

"Clever little trick", her mother said as she slowly walked towards Laura. "But it won't do you any good." Laura tried to get around them but they were too fast. She tripped over something and rolled over just in time to see her parents, both wielding knives, coming for her. Laura closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could; waiting for the attack that never came. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that her parents had disappeared. In fact the only thing that was in front of her was two oak trees. The sound of police sirens brought her back to reality and not knowing what else to do she ran.

"Hey Annie", a short middle aged blonde woman said. "Stop day dreaming and get back to work. These dogs aren't going to groom themselves."

"What? Oh sorry Michelle I'm on it." Though it had been ten years since that fateful night Laura, now Annie, was still on the run. She now knew that the things that took over her parents were demons and she also knew that they would never stop hunting her. Laura let her mind wonder as she washed a mastiff named Goliath. He gave ever other groomer problems except for Laura. Goliath seemed to know what Laura was thinking about and he gave her a big, sloppy kiss. "Ok Goliath", Laura laughed as she wiped her face, "No more bad thoughts." This seemed to make him happy and he sat still for the rest of his bath.

"See you tomorrow Annie", Michelle said as she got into her car. Laura smiled and waved back then she locked the door and made her way down the street. Though she looked like she was casually walking home all of her senses were on high alert. She had found out a few years back that if she cleared her mind she could feel the demons. Fortunately she couldn't feel any and relaxed a bit when she was safely in her apartment. There wasn't a lot of furniture, in fact all that was there was a futon, a lamp, a small table that had her computer on it. When you have to move every few months you can't really afford to lug a lot of things with you; Laura didn't even own a car. With a sigh Laura dropped her bag near the door and went directly to the fridge taking a beer. She then turned on her computer and began searching the local news papers for any sign of supernatural activity. It wasn't only demons that she had to worry about she also had to make sure that the angels never found her either.

It had been three years ago when Laura thought she had been saved from a demon by an angel but as it turned out the angel wanted to make sure that the demons didn't get her first. The only good thing that came out of that situation was that Laura learned how to expel the possessor instead of just turning them into trees. The sound of scratching at her window brought her out of the memory. Quietly she went to the window to see a scrawny grey alley cat clawing at her window and mewing. "Alright Tim I'll let you in", Laura said with a laugh, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to find me this time." Tim, or Tiny Tim, had been with Laura since the night when she was first attacked. Sometimes Laura was able to sneak him on the bus with her and others, like last time, she wasn't. But he always managed to find her sooner or later. "I think you'll like my new job", she said getting a can of cat food out. "It's a pet grooming place, but they also sell food, toys and a lot of other stuff. Maybe I can take you tomorrow for a bath?" At the word "bath" Tim gave Laura a sour look causing her to laugh. "I know you don't like water but who knows what you've been into and if you want to sleep in the bed you have to have a bath." Tim sat back and gave her an evil glare while his tail twitched back and forth; he was not happy. "Ok here's the deal", Laura said placing her hands on her hips, "You let me give you a bath tomorrow and for dinner you can have a whole, fresh fish. Sound good to you?" Tim twitched his tail a few more times then he began to devour the can of food. Laughing at the antics of what she considered her only family and then dug around in the fridge trying to find the least expired leftovers.

**Maryland**

Dean and Sam had been on the road for the past two weeks and it was starting to show. Between Lucifer rising and their inability to find Cas both men's fuses were a little short. Bobby was suppose to meet up with them in a few days so the only thing they could do to keep themselves from going crazy was to go on a small hunt. It wasn't anything special it but nothing after the rising of Lucifer would be but it was something to keep their hands busy. They had gotten in around mid morning and after they got a room at the local motel they headed directly to the morgue. "Can I help you", a young secretary asked them when they stopped in front of her. Though she smiled sweetly at the two hansom men, mainly Dean, they remained professional.

"Yes we're with the FBI and we would like to check out the body of Jesse Michaels", Sam said flashing one of many fake badges. The secretary was stunned for a moment then she let the Winchesters into the back.

"Can I help you", the mortician asked.

"Uh yeah", Dean said pulling out his badge, "We're with the FBI. We're here to look at Jesse Michaels."

"I wasn't aware this was a federal case", the mortician said suspiciously.

"This had some similarities to a case that we are working so we need to check it out", Sam said.

"Alright", the mortician said walking towards his desk. "Jesse Michaels, age twenty-one, five-five, brown hair, blue eyes. She came in a few days ago." He then walked over to one of the coolers, opened it and pulled the tray out. I haven't had a chance to do the autopsy yet but if she's like the others then her heart will be crushed."

"There are two other victims as well", Sam asked while Dean looked at the young woman on the table in front of them.

"Yes", the mortician said looking at his clipboard. "Cary Johnson age twenty-five and Jolie Smoother age twenty. They all have similar appearance and came in a few weeks apart."

"Was there anything else about them that you remember", Dean asked turning away from the table.

"Well other than their hearts being completely crushed they were perfectly healthy. They had no drugs in their systems and they were really nice girls."

"You knew them", Sam asked surprised.

"Well it is a small town", the mortician said. "I do believe the police have more information about their cases."

"We'll go see them next", Sam said as they left the morgue. Once they were back out in the street he turned to his brother, "So what do you think?"

"I dunno Sammy", he said, "why don't you do some research while I go check out what the locals have."

A few hours later Dean came into the motel room with fast food and beer. "Man I hope you have more than I do because the police are just chasing their asses on this. Other than the way they look there's nothing that ties them together."

"I may have something", Sam said not looking up from his computer. "Back in the early eighteen hundreds a man named Joseph O'Connor killed himself after his wife left him for another man. And check this out", he said turning his laptop around so Dean could see the picture he found.

"Well there you go", Dean said with a smirk, "looks like we got ourselves an angry spirit."

"Looks that way", Sam said. "You got anything helpful from the police?"

"Not much", Dean said digging into the bag, "but I did get a location. There's a part of town that has a bunch of old buildings that have been turned into apartments. That's where the bodies have been found. Looks like a good place to start." Dean then proceeded to stuff his face with a burger Sam rolled his eyes at this as he turned his attention back to his computer.

**Laura's work**

The shop was unusually silent, except for the sounds of animals, and everyone kept stealing glances at Michelle. Michelle was normally a bubbly person who always had a joke or two but today she was quiet she had just found out that her best friend Jesse Michaels was dead. The owner tried to get her to take the day off but she insisted on working to keep her mind busy. No one knew what to say to her and truth be told they were all starting to get worried. This was the third girl in only a matter of weeks anyone could be next. Laura came out of the back room and stared at her friend. Biting her lower lip she made her way to Michelle who was attempting to was a cat. "Are you ok", Laura asked quietly.

"Yeah", Michelle said hoarsely. "I just need to keep my hands busy."

Laura heard a cough from behind her and noticed that the manager was trying to encourage her on. Laura took a deep breath and tried again. "You should be with Jesse's family not here. I know you don't want to think about it but we all know how close you two were." Michelle didn't say anything to her she just continued to work shampoo into the cat who glared up at her. "I didn't get a chance to go to my parents funeral", Laura said and this got her friend's attention. "They never found their bodies", she lied, "and though I know that they are most likely dead I wish I had a place to go and visit when I need to. Laying someone you love into the ground is never easy, but it can help to ease the pain."

"Annie's right", the manager said coming up to the girls. "We all knew and loved Jesse. Alright everyone", she said after a pause, "finish up your clients and I'll cancel the rest. We're going to close up early today." No one cheered, they only nodded their heads. A few hours later when all the pets were gone they closed the shop and as a group went to the Michael's house to pay their respects. When they got to the house Laura noticed two men she didn't recognize. They appeared to be asking questions and she thought she saw one of them flash a badge. Michelle clung to Laura as if she was her last life line causing Laura to turn her attention away from the men.

After a while Laura suggested that Michelle sit outside. "When I start to feel like it's too much I go and sit on my fire escape. The fresh air will make you feel better." Michelle gave her the briefest of smiles and allowed her friend to lead her out of the crowded house to the back yard where some chairs had been set up. That's when Laura noticed the two men again. One was taller than the other with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes he seemed to have a soft heart. The shorter one however had spiky hair and hazel eyes that had wildness to them. And yet Laura couldn't help but think that they were related somehow. A flash of the badge and Laura realized that they were in front of her and Michelle asking questions about Jesse.

"Yeah Jess was my best friend since pre-school", Michelle said with a shaky voice. "She was so nice to everyone, you know? I mean she did volunteer work and community service stuff. I can't think of why anyone would want to kill her."

"What about you", the short one asked.

"Oh um", Laura said, "I've only been here six months but I knew Jess through Michelle here; we work together."

"Did you ever hear anyone speak badly about Jesse at all", the big one asked.

"No never", Laura said. "Like Michelle said everyone liked her. She was a roll model for a lot of the kids around here. Your typical All-American girl I guess."

"And what about the other two victims; Cary Johnson and Jolie Smoother?"

"Pretty much the same", Laura said with a shrug. "They're all cut from the same cloth."

"Well if you hear or remember anything else please give us a call", the big one said handing Laura a card. She raised an eyebrow at the name because it was too weird to be someone's actual name. The two men looked at each other and then excused themselves.

Back at the car Dean said, "Well that was a bust."

"Maybe not", Sam said.

"How", Dean asked sarcastically, "they were golden children just like you used to be.

"Exactly", Sam said pulling out a file. "All three victims are women of similar appearance and high standing in the community."

"Yeah so", Dean said not knowing where his brother was going with it.

"I did some more digging into Mrs. O'Connor. She was also very big into the community thing. She held fundraisers and volunteered at the hospital. In other words…," Same said.

"They were goodie two shoes", Dean said finally realizing.

"Yeah", Sam said closing the file. "So it seems like Joseph's ghost goes after women that were like his wife. He probably crushes their hearts because he felt like his was when his wife left him."

"At least we got more to go on know", Dean said as they pulled into the motel that they were staying at.

"Yeah now we just got to find someone who fits the profile", Sam said. "What about that girl that was with that Michelle girl?"

"The cute brunette with the green eyes", Dean asked. "I don't know Sammy. She said that she hadn't been in town long."

"Yeah but how long does it take for people to appreciate you", Sam asked giving his brother an annoyed look.

Night had fallen before Laura was able to head home. She had stayed at the Michaels' house to help clean up and then walked Michelle to her house. Everyone thanked her for her help but Laura waved them off saying that she was just happy to help. Truth be told her mind was on the two "FBI agents" she met at the wake. If they were real agents she would eat their badges. She didn't think they were demons because they didn't have that feel and neither were they angels; but there was something about them that Laura couldn't place her finger on. She had declined a ride from Michelle's parents and she was regretting it now. A cold wind had started to pick up and her light sweater was doing nothing to protect her. Laura was only a few blocks away from her building when she started to hear a voice on the wind. She stopped and tried to hear what it was saying but she couldn't make it out. It seemed to be coming from a darkened alley way so Laura cautiously walked into the dark alley.

Across the street in front of a bank the Winchester boys cursed as they saw a young woman with dark hair walk into the dark alley. "I swear sometimes people are so dumb", Dean grumbled. Sam however just rolled his eyes and checked his sawed off shotgun. "Let's get this over with", Dean said then began to creep towards the alley.

"Hello", Laura called out into the darkness, "Is someone there?"

"You think you're so great", a man's voice said from somewhere. "You think you are so wonderful, perfect? But you are nothing just a cold hearted and cruel bitch!"

"Show yourself", Laura said pushing her power around her causing the wind to get stronger. Suddenly in front of her stood a man in old fashion clothes with tears on his face. He began to walk towards her but she held her hand up causing him to freeze. "Are you the one who has been killing women?"

"Yes", he said voice full of pain. "They were so much like her."

"I understand", Laura said lying. "But you can't keep on doing this."

"Why not", the man asked angrily.

"Because every time you do she wins again", Laura said. "Let it go. Let the anger and sadness go so you can move on and be happy again." The ghost man broke down and started to cry more. "I can show you how if you don't know", Laura said kindly walking towards him. The ghost man nodded his head and Laura placed one hand on top of his head and the other over his heart. She had learned from a white witch how to easy a troubled spirit by calling on her own inner calmness. Once she had a firm grasp on it she allowed it to flow down her hand and into the spirit. His face softens at once and for the first time since his death a smile broke out on his face. He let out a breath and turned into a thousand fireflies. Laura watched them disappear into the night with a smile on her face.

"Holy shit", said a surprised Dean. Laura turned around in shock to see the two agents from earlier. She saw that they were holding guns. They continued to stare at each other till a small grey cat jumped out startling the Winchester brothers. Once their eyes were off of her Laura held her breath and willed herself invisible. "Damn cat", Dean snapped then looked back down the alley. "Where the hell did she go?"

"I have no idea", Sam said.

Laura burst into her apartment a few minutes later breathing heavily. She then proceeded to snatch everything she could and stuffed it into her bag. She quickly changed into her travel clothes and then ran out of her apartment and down to the bus station before the two men could find her.

The next day Sam received a frantic phone call from Michelle. "Annie didn't come into work today and she hasn't been answering my calls", she said franticly. "Oh god what if she's dead?"

"Calm down", Sam said. "Do you know where she lives?" Thirty minutes the boys pulled up to the address that Michelle had given them to see the police already there.

"Oh good you're here", the detective that Dean spoke to the other day said as they walked up. "Annie Wood, twenty-five", he said handing them a picture. Sam and Dean's eyes widen as they recognized her from last night.

"Have you guys found her body", Sam asked.

The detective shook his head. "We received a call from a friend of hers and came over. No body, no signs of a struggle it just looks like she packed up and left in a hurry." The detective allowed Dean and Sam to have a look around the apartment as long as they didn't touch anything.

"Doesn't look like she lived here for six months", Sam said as he saw the barley furnished apartment. Dean just had a scowl on his face because the whole situation made no sense. They both spun around when they heard scratching and saw the same cat from last night at the window. "Isn't that…;"Sam said.

"Yeah the same mangy cat that nearly clawed my eyes out last night", Dean said with contempt. "Now where the hell did she go?"

The boys stayed in town a few more days till they were sure that the spirit wasn't going to come back. They were more confused than ever when they got back on the road and drove to Bobby's. They were only a few days into their trip when they got a big surprise, a small grey cat, which jumped into the front causing Dean to nearly swerve off the road. "Where in the hell did that thing come from", Dean yelled once he got control of his impala again. "You know what I don't care", he snapped before Sam could speak. "Just get that thing out of my car!" They pulled over and Sam dumped the cat on the side of the road and watched it as they pulled away. "I hate cats", Dean grumbled. But that wasn't the last time they saw the cat. Five more times before they reached Bobby's the Winchester brothers saw that cat. Finally they gave up trying to get rid of it but Dean bitched the whole time.

They finally got to Bobby's and Dean didn't say one word as he walked right from his impala to the fridge in Bobby's kitchen. "Hey there to you too", Bobby said towards Dean and when the hell did you two get a cat?"

"It's a long story", Sam said closing the front door. "Also there's some other things we need to talk to you about."

**So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me if you like or didn't like anything. Till next time. The Gypsy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I would like to thanks those who have added this story to their alter list but you forgot to review. Ha-ha. I cannot stress enough how much I need those reviews. I promise you if you review I will write faster. I would also like to apologize for basically writing the second episode. I needed to reunite everyone and this seemed like a good place to do it. The next chapter won't be a retelling of an episode if I can help it. Thanks again for reading. Oh and I do not own Supernatural or any of its character.**

Though Dean was the type of man who rarely smiled, the scowl on his face seemed to be permanently etched on his face. Between finding out that he was Michael's vessel, Bobby being paralyzed, and the upcoming apocalypse Dean felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders; it also didn't help that the cat somehow had found its way inside his beloved impala again. At least they now knew that Cas was alive, even though he was off looking for God. Now he and Sam were on their way to meet Rufus and help him recover a town that had been taken over by demons. Sam stole glances at his brother noticing that his scowl was still firmly in place. While the silence was unbearable for him he knew that when Dean was like this it was better to not try and talk to him. But when he saw a sign that said 'River Pass 150 miles' he couldn't help himself any longer. "So do you think it's as bad as Rufus made it seem."

"You heard the call what do you think", Dean snapped. "And when have you ever known Rufus to exaggerate."

"Yeah", Sam said with a small sigh, "you're right."

"What the", Dean said slowing down the impala with a look of complete disbelief on his face. Both men got out and stared at where the bridge into town was supposed to be. It looked like someone had blown it up preventing them from getting in, or from letting anyone out. Dean continued to stare at what was left of the bridge while Sam pulled out his cell phone. "This is the only way in or out of town."

"And no reception", Sam said holding his phone in the air waving it around trying to get a bar.

"Guess that means 'ol Rufus was right", Dean said looking at Sam, "the demons got this place on lock down."

"I guess that means were hiking from here", Sam said reaching for his bag. The quietness of the town put the brothers on edge. It seemed like they were the only two living souls in the entire town. They could see no one in any of the abandoned cars or in the stores. But Dean being Dean couldn't help himself from appreciating a classic red mustang causing Sam to roll his eyes. They come across another car but this one gives them cause for worry; there is blood. The brothers attempt to follow the blood trail to only be stopped by the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. The Winchester brothers turn around to see an older blond haired woman pointing a gun at them. "Ellen", Sam says as he recognizes their friend and fellow hunter.

"Hello boys", she replies coolly causing Dean and Sam to exchange looks.

"What the hell is going on here", Dean asks. But the only reply he gets is water, presumably holy water, thrown in his face and the gun pointed at his head. "Yeah we're us", he grumbles. Once again Ellen says nothing but she does lower her gun and walks right past the confused brothers. Left with no other option they follow her. She leads them to a church and they can't help but notice the lines of salt at the door and windows. Once they are all inside Ellen gives Dean a hug.

"It's real good to see you boys", she says with a smile and then slaps Dean in the face. "You got something against picking up a phone", she snaps at a bewildered Dean. "It would be too much to ask for some peace of mind? I gotta find out that you're alive from _Rufus_?"

"Sorry", Dean says still a little shocked.

"You better be and you better put my number on speed dial", Ellen's face softens again but then she gets a confused look. "When did you boys get a cat?" Dean and Sam turn around and sure enough the scrawny gray cat was sitting on top of a shelf watching them all with a bemused look. When Sam shrugs Ellen turns and walks away.

"What's going on", Dean asks as they go down some stairs.

"More than I can handle", she replies.

"How many demons", Sam asks.

"Pretty much the whole damned town", Ellen said, "except for the dead and these people in here. So is this it? I mean the end of days."

Sam and Dean look at each other and then Sam says, "Yeah."

Ellen knocks on the door and says, "It's me". Someone looks out through a peep hole and then opens the door.

Sam and Dean take in the occupants, a pregnant woman, a priest and an assortment of your typical civilians. "Alright fill us in", Dean says.

"I know about as much as you do", Ellen said. "Gotta call from Rufus about demons running wild and me and Jo…"

"You hunting with Jo", Dean asks surprised.

"Yeah", Ellen says, "we looked around but couldn't find Rufus and then we got separated when we got attacked. I was looking for them when I found you."

"Either way these people can't stay here", Sam says, "we gotta get everyone out of town."

"We tried that", Ellen said.

"What happened", Dean asked cautiously.

"Well there use to be twenty of us", was all that Ellen said. "This town is infested you won't be able to protect everyone."

"Maybe we don't have to", Sam said causing the two hunters to look at him. "We give them guns."

"You want to arm prego over there", Dean asks.

"Hey it's better than nothing and the more salt shots we can get off the better our chances are", Sam says.

Dean seems to agree with Sam's plan because he says, "I saw a sporting goods store on the way in. I bet they have guns and we can also pick up more salt."

"What about", Ellen says eyes filled with unsaid emotion.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there we'll bring them back", Sam says as he and Dean leave the small room. Once the brothers are outside Dean turns to Sam.

"I can get this why don't you stay."

"What", Sam asks confused.

"Someone has to say here and teach shotgun 101", Dean says.

"Yeah Ellen", Sam scoffs.

"But it will go faster if you stay", Dean says.

"Sure and then you can get the guns, salt, and look for Jo and Rufus", Sam says and then his face becomes stone. "You don't want me out there."

"I didn't say that", Dean says trying to sound indignant.

"With the demons", Sam says coldly.

"I didn't say that", Dean says making a face.

"Good then I'm going", Sam says and walks up the stairs angry at his brother. The boys argue again about Sam going off on his own to get salt but what really pushed the brothers nearly to the breaking point was Dean finding Sam standing over the bodies of two dead demons. They didn't say a word to each other as they headed back to Ellen's safe house.

"Ow! Godammit", Dean yelled startling Sam. Once again the gray cat jumped on Dean and then ran away. "That's it I'm going to kill that cat", Dean snarls taking off after the cat.

"Dean come back", Sam yells after Dean, "we don't have time for this." But Dean ignores his brother and continues to search to the soon to be dead feline. As Dean rounds a corner Sam just sighs and follows. Dean follows the cat for about a block before it stops under a tree. He steps back and takes aim as the cat sniffs the roots of the tree. Just as Dean is about to squeeze the trigger something happens.

"Tim", a voice exclaims and Dean almost drops his gun when a young woman's head and half of her upper body come out of the tree. "I was beginning to worry about you."

Luckily Dean was so surprised by this that he was frozen in place so the girl hadn't noticed him yet. But Sam, not knowing why Dean was still said loudly, "Dean leave the damn cat alone." The girl turned to see the two brothers and then lunge for the cat. "What the hell", Sam said amazed.

Dean finally came to his senses just before she could fully go back into the tree. "Hold it right there", he said pointing his shot gun at her. The girl's green eyes got wide but she remained as she was still holding the cat to her chest. "What are you", Dean asked.

"I'm me", the girl said.

Sam could see his brother getting ready to shoot so he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you a demon", Sam asked as Dean scoffed.

"No", she said angrily. "I am not a fucking demon."

"She's lying", Dean said shaking Sam's hand off.

"No I'm not', she said. "Demons can't hide in trees."

"The powerful ones", Dean said clearly getting tired of the conversation.

"No they can't", the girl said again. "Demons possess people and last time I checked people can't go through solid objects and live."

"You can", Sam said.

"Well I'm not too sure I'm all human", the girl said shortly. "Look it's not too comfortable being like this so can I come out or are you still planning to shoot me." Sam gives Dean a pleading look causing him to lower his gun with a sigh. The girl closed her eyes and then very slowly extracted herself from the tree. Both Sam and Dean took a moment to fully take her in. She was about average in height which meant for Sam the top of her head would reach just under her chin. She had the look of someone who rarely got a steady meal but other than that she seemed healthy. The one thing that really got the boys attention was her eyes. They were the greenest eyes they have ever seen and with her rich dark brown hair they really stood out. "My name is Laura", she said adjusting the cat, "what's yours?"

Dean seemed to be completely spell bound by her so Sam had to answer. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. What were you doing?"

"Hiding", Laura said sarcastically.

"In a tree", Dean said laughing.

"Don't be jealous just because you can't", she scoffed.

"OK", Dean said, "so why were you hiding in a tree?"

"This whole town's gone crazy", she said. "I've been trying to get out for days but every time I try there's always these people screaming demon."

"Well they're right", Sam said. "They also have probably never seen a girl come out of a tree either." Laura just shrugged and turned to walk away. "Wait where are you going?"

"To find a new place to hide till this has blown over or everyone has killed each other", Laura said coldly. "I don't have the strength to expel an entire town of demons if there are any at all."

"We have a plan on how to get some people out of here", Sam pleaded, and "if you come with us it might be your only way out." Laura stopped and sighed and then turned to follow the brothers stopping briefly in front of the tree that she had hid in.

"What are you doing", Dean snapped wanting to hurry up and get out of the open.

"I was going to come back later", Laura said, "but since you guys have an exit plan I need to get my pack. Just don't shoot me." Laura put down Tim the cat and then placed one of her hands on the trunk of the tree. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sam and Dean exchanged looks as she held her breath. Suddenly a slight breeze caused the leaves of the tree to shake and it was then that Laura exhaled. The breeze grew a little stronger causing her hair to whip around and then she opened her eyes and pushed against the bark. Both of the Winchester's mouths dropped as her whole arm disappeared into the tree. It looked like Laura was fishing around and then she pulled back to revile what looked like a worn out hiker's pack. "After you", she says putting her pack on and pretending they weren't staring at her.

"What are you", Sam asked softly.

Laura gave them a stony look and then hoisted the cat onto her shoulders. "Don't you have people waiting for you", she asks not answering the question. Dean gives Sam a hard stare but turns back towards the church. Just before Dean knocks on the door he turns back to Laura.

"These people have enough to worry about", he tells her pointing to the door. "The last thing they need is to know about…" he gestures to Laura not knowing how to finish his warning. Laura, however, just rolls her eyes and gives him a look that says "duh". Dean sighed and knocked on the door. "We're back", he said.

Soon everyone in the room was either making salt rounds or learning how to use the guns, well almost everyone. Laura sat in the corner holding Tim to her chest shaking her head at the people around her. Dean noticed her and walked over to her. "Afraid of guns", he asked.

"No", she replied glaring at him. "But I think you all are crazy."

"You can hide in trees and you don't believe in demons", Dean scoffed.

"Oh I believe in demons", Laura said with a small laugh. "I've been hunted by them most of my life. But I'm telling you there are no demons here."

"What are you talking about", Dean said.

"Ever since I was young demons have been after me", Laura explained with a sigh. "It wasn't until I came across a witch that I was able to feel them out."

"Wait, a witch", Dean said holding his shotgun tighter.

"Yeah", Laura said, "she was what I guess you could call a white witch, though she always referred to herself as a gray witch. She showed me how to feel out their presence and I'm telling you there are no demons here."

"OK", Dean said, "then what in the hell do you think is going on here?"

"I'm not sure", Laura said holding Tim tighter, "I know for a fact that there aren't any demons but there is something. It's older and more powerful than anything that I've ever felt before." She shuttered and then looked Dean straight in the eyes. "I may not agree with what you are doing, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna stay here any longer." Dean was slightly taken back at the force in her voice and he couldn't help but to admire her resolve. It was refreshing after dealing with the terrified people in the room. If the situation was different Dean would have tried to make a pass at her but he had a rule to not mess with monsters, even though he wasn't sure if she was one. Laura opened her mouth to tell Dean to stop staring at her when Ellen grabbed a gun.

"I can't just sit here", Ellen says shifting around, "My daughter is out there and I'm gonna find her. If I'm not back in half an hour get these people out of here." Sam offers to go but Dean confronts him again. Sam and Dean have a small fight that doesn't escape the notice of Ellen or Laura. But in the end Dean is left with the civilians while Sam goes out with Ellen.

Dean sits at a table angrily making salt rounds. Laura watches him and then takes the seat next to him. "Is everything ok", she asks carefully. Dean just grunts and continues to viciously pack the rock salt into the casing. "I think I have a few of those airplane liquor bottles. Do you want one?" She starts to dig through her pack and when she pulls her hand out she has about half a dozen ids. She places them on the table and continues to dig. Dean notices the ids and picks up one.

"How many of these do you have", he asks.

"Oh about a dozen or so", Laura says taking the id back and handing Dean three min bottles. "I told you demons have been hunting me. Every time they do I leave town and start somewhere new with a new identity."

"So what's your real name", Dean asks downing a bottle.

"It's Laura", she says, "Laura Forrester." They soon fell into a comfortable silence that is until Ellen came back; alone.

"Where's Sam", Dean asked rising to his feet.

"They got 'em", Ellen said gasping.

The people began to freak out but Dean calmed them down so he could talk to Ellen. "So do you know why Rufus was in town", Dean asks. He and Ellen were surprised when Laura sat down next to Dean.

"He said something about water", Ellen said sizing Laura up.

"Hey padre", Dean said, "Do you know what she's talking about."

"Uh yes", the priest said, "the river got all polluted all of a sudden."

"When and why", Laura asked.

"I dunno", the military man said, "last Wednesday and then the whole demon thing started right after that."

"Anything else", Dean asks. The military man looked a little unsure, "Anything at all?"

"Maybe", he said, "but it's kinda random.

"At this point nothing should be considered random", Laura says.

"There was a shooting star on the same day." At that Dean jumped up from the couch and took a book from the shelf. "So what you think this has to do with something from outer space?"

"This ain't X-Files", Dean said and then pointed to something in the book. "And there fell a great star from Heaven", he reads, "Burning like a torch. And it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood, and many men died". Dean looked up with a 'there you have it' look on his face.

"Revelation 8:10", the priest said. "You think this has something to do with the apocalypse", he exclaims face paling.

"Yeah sorry padre", Dean said.

"But what does it mean", Laura asked slightly frightened.

"It means the four horsemen are walking on the earth", the priest said.

"There are no demons at all", Dean says looking at Ellen and Laura. "It's just War playing with our heads making us kill each other."

"So you're saying that there are no demons", the military man asks. But before Dean can answer there is a banging on the door and the man who had just revealed himself as War to Sam comes running in.

"They're coming after us", he yells.

"Who", Dean asks.

"The demons", War says, "they said they know where we are and they are coming after us."

"What the hell are you talking about", Dean says clearly confused.

"They said they're going to kill us all", War says, "unless we kill them first." The people start to freak out again and the military man turns to load a gun.

"Hold on", Laura urges turning her back to War. Dean looks at War and his face drops when he sees him smirk and twist his ring.

Suddenly War cries out, "Look at their eyes! They're demons!" Laura turns around and she is the only one who doesn't see Dean and Ellen with black eyes. They flee the basement leaving Laura looking around confused.

The military man starts to load the guns with real ammunition. "What are you doing", Laura asks.

"They were demons so I figure all that stuff about holy water and salt to be nothing but a bunch of bullshit", he says.

"And what about that shit about the apocalypse", she asks desperate to diffuse the situation.

"Look", he says turning to Laura, "It's about survival. You are either with us or against us. So which are you?"

"I'm fucking Poland", Laura says finally having enough. "You all can kill each other for all I care. I'm out." With that she grabs her pack and Tim and makes her way to the door. She happens to catch the eye of War smirking at her and then her stomach suddenly drops. Laura realizes who he is and quickly turns to leave the room.

Laura fought the urge to look over her shoulder as she walked away from the church. When she comes to the red mustang she stops and stares at it. "My, my", a voice says from behind her, "what do we have here?" Laura slowly turns around to face War. She tries to keep her face blank as he looks her up and down. "Well I never thought I would see one of you again", he leers. "Now what to do with you?"

"Let me go", Laura says trying to keep the fear from her voice. She might be able to win a fight with demons or angels but she seriously doubted she could win against War himself.

War laughed cruelly and then he had her up against the car in an instant with his hand around her throat. "No I think I'll kill you know before you can muck up anything." War was so focused on choking Laura that he failed to notice the fist that hit him. War dropped Laura and turned to face the Winchester brothers. Laura quickly scrambled away rubbing her throat and War just smirked at the brothers. "That's a nice knife you got there", War said to Sam, "But I hope you realize you can't kill War."

"Oh we know", Dean says. Dean and Sam rush at War throwing him against the mustang. Sam takes the demon killing knife and cuts off War's ring. The brother's look down at the ring and when they look up War and the red mustang are gone. Dean walks over to Laura and helps her to her feet. "You alright", he asks.

"Just get me the fuck out of here", she gasps. After some minor clean up the boys and Laura pile into the Impala and drive out of town. They come to a rest stop and they get out. Laura can tell that they need some alone time so she walks to another table and rubs Tim. When she looks back at their table she sees Sam walk away and get into a truck leaving Dean sitting at the table alone. Laura slowly walks up and sits across from Dean. "Where is Sam going", she asks cautiously.

"Away", Dean says staring at War's ring.

"Yeah well I guess I should go too", Laura says getting up. She starts to walk away and then she turns back towards Dean. She knew he was hurting but she knew that there was nothing she could do and that really bothered her. "Thanks for saving my life", she says then turns to walk away.

"Why was War trying to kill you", Dean asks.

"I'm not sure", Laura said turning around again. "I think he knew what I was. He said that he should kill me before I mess something up."

"Do you know what he was talking about", Dean says looking her in the eyes.

Laura was taken back at the raw emotion in his eyes and by his attempt to hide it. "Uh", she says, "I have no idea."

Dean says nothing else to her and once again she turns to leave but Dean calls out to her. "Where are you heading?"

"No idea", Laura says.

"I think I have a place you can crash for a while", Dean says getting up. "He's a friend of mine. He knows just about everything and has a load of books on the supernatural."

"Sounds good", Laura says with a small smile that Dean doesn't return. "Thanks."

"Yeah well", Dean says opening the driver's side door, "Just keep that cat of yours from using my head as a launch post." Laura burst out laughing and climbs into the Impala.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Laura had been on the road for hours yet neither one of them had spoken a word, the radio even wasn't on. Laura would steal a glance or two at Dean while he just glared at the road. It wasn't until Tim, the cat, tried to crawl into Dean's lap that the uncomfortable silence was broken. "Get away", Dean snapped at the cat not taking his eyes off the road.

"He's just trying to comfort you", Laura said placing Tim in her lap. "He knows you're upset about your brother."

"I don't want to talk about it", Dean said.

"I know", Laura said. The car was silent for a few minutes. "So where are we going", she asked.

"Sioux Falls South Dakota", Dean said, "I have a friend there."

"Is he another hunter", Laura asked.

"Yeah", Dean said turning on the radio. "His name is Bobby and he has one of the largest libraries on supernatural stuff. He may be able to help with figuring out what you are; to see if I need to kill you or not."

"Oh", Laura said clutching Tim tighter and wondering if she made the right choice.

"So you said you learned some stuff from a witch", Dean asked after a while.

"Yeah her name is Alyssa. I lived with her for about two years before I had to run. She taught me a lot of stuff."

"Like", Dean prompted.

"How to hide in a tree", Laura said with a laugh but got nothing from Dean. "And how to sense Demons or Angels, how to keep all the animals in town from following me, how to heal, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Like curses", Dean said.

"I know of them", Laura said, "but I used them. It frustrated her no end. But I don't want to hurt anyone if I don't have to."

"But she does", Dean said.

"It's not like that", Laura said.

"How", Dean scoffed.

"She only does what she feels necessary to protect herself and her home", Laura said defending her friend. "She may be a little rough around the edges but the last time I checked so were you." Dean remained silent and Laura sighed slumping back in her seat.

"My dad taught me that if it hurt people it had to die", Dean said after a while.

"Well maybe "IT" couldn't help itself", Laura said coldly. When Dean looked at her she explained. "While I'm all for killing things that prey on mortals not everything that causes harm is evil. Take Alyssa; if people left her alone and stopped harassing her she wouldn't feel the need to curse them to teach them a lesson. And have you ever run into nature spirits on a rampage trying to protect their homes? If humans paid more attention to the other inhabitants of this world than just themselves they wouldn't constantly put themselves into danger."

Maybe", Dean said, "but it's a hunter's job to kill monsters."

"So I'm a monster now", Laura said quietly. The rest of the drive was just as uncomfortable as the beginning and Dean was happy to pull into Bobby's drive way. Dean got out of the Impala and walked right up the steps but Laura stayed in the car. "I don't know Tim", she said, "Do you think I can trust these guys?" Tim looked at her and then jumped out of the car. He ran right up to the porch and curled up on the railing. "I guess that answers it", she said but she was still unsure.

"Bobby", Dean called once he was inside.

"How was it", Bobby said coming from the kitchen with a scowl on his face. "Where's Sam", he asked wheeling himself around to face Dean.

"Gone", Dean said. Bobby's eyes got wide for a moment but he didn't push it further. He figured Dean would explain when he felt like it, if at all.

"So you gonna tell me what the hell happened or do I have to beat it out of ya", Bobby said turning himself towards his desk. "Where there as many demons as Rufus said?"

"No worse", Dean said walking to the kitchen.

"How could it have been worse than a whole town of demons", Bobby asked.

"There were no demons just the horseman War", Laura said slowly closing the door behind her. "Hi...um… I'm Laura", she said unsurely. Bobby looked from her to Dean confused.

"So you dumped your brother for a girl", Bobby said as if he couldn't believe it.

"Ah…no…you see", Laura stammered.

"She's a monster", Dean said plopping on the couch chugging a beer.

"I am not a monster", Laura growled emphasizing each word.

"How do you know", Dean said with a smirk, "You don't even know what you are."

"Fuck you", Laura said quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

Bobby looked at the two young people in front of him slightly confused. If she was a monster then Dean would have killed her. If she wasn't then why did Dean think she was? "Why don't y'all start from the beginning?" Since Dean made it clear that he wasn't in a talking mood Laura told Bobby what had happened in River Pass. "You're sure it was "the" War", Bobby asked.

"Yeah", Dean said finally, "red horse and everything."

"And he tried to kill you", Bobby asked Laura. She nodded. "So what's your story", he asked kindly. Laura took a deep breath and told them her story. When she was done Bobby rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what to make of it all.

"So what'd think Bobby", Dean asked.

"I never heard of anything like this before", Bobby said, "And I don't even know where to begin lookin'."

"Alright", Dean said getting up, "Cas get your ass down here right now!" Laura looked at Dean like he was crazy. But as soon as she heard the fluttering of wings her heart dropped.

She jumped when she heard a rough voice from behind her say, "What do you want Dean?" Laura turned around to face a slightly irritated Castiel. When their eyes met both became very still. Laura's eyes became wide with fear and Castiel's face grew even sterner. Dean and Bobby glanced at each other and then at the woman and the angel.

"No, no, no", Laura said looking for an exit. Seeing none she closed her eyes and a wind began to blow in Bobby's living room growing stronger all the while.

"Dean stop her", Castiel shouted. Dean gave him a look. "Now before it's too late!" Trusting Castiel more than the woman in front of him Dean wrapped his arms around Laura and pulled her down to the floor.

"No", she screamed causing the wind to pick up more, "I thought I could trust you! I thought that you were going to help me!" Tears fell from her eyes as she struggled against Dean but too distraught to break free. Finally she released her magic and fell to the floor sobbing. "Just get it over with quickly", she said not lifting her head.

"Now hold on a minute", Bobby said, "you'd mind tellin' me what in the hell is going on?"

Castiel didn't answer him. He only looked at the woman as if he was trying to decide something. "If you promise to not do anything he will let you go", Castiel said.

"Whatever", Laura said blandly. With a nod from Castiel Dean released Laura and waited for an explanation.

"So you gonna elaborate or what", Bobby said roughly.

"Where did you find her", Castiel asked.

"River Pass", Dean said, "Along with War."

"The Horsemen are walking the earth", Castiel said surprised. "I thought we had more time."

"Apparently not", Bobby said crossly. "Now you gonna explain or not?"

"She's an enemy of Heaven and Hell", Castiel said.

"Ok", Dean said surprised, "what the hell does that mean. What the hell is she exactly?"

"She's a dryad. The oldest of creatures", Castiel said.

"I'm what", Laura asked lifting her head to glare at the angel.

"Dryad", Castiel said, "commonly known as a nymph."

"Is she dangerous", Dean asked.

"No", said Laura.

"Yes", said Castiel.

"I'm only dangerous to those who attack me", Laura snapped at the angel. "Nearly all of my life I have been hunted by Demons and Angels alike. I have lost my parents, my friends, my life! If you bastards would just leave me alone I wouldn't be a danger to anyone!" Castiel looked at the young woman noting her dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He suspected that there was more to her than just being a dryad but he wasn't going to say anything just yet. "So are you gonna kill me now", Laura snapped placing her hands on her hips. "'Cause if you are can you get on with it. I'm tired of running."

"I'm not going to kill you", Castiel said surprising Laura. "She could be useful in stopping the Apocalypse."

"Hold on a minute", Laura said before Dean or Bobby could open their mouths. "You and your kind have been trying to kill me and now you want my help?"

"Yes", Castiel said.

"Fuck you", Laura said shoving past him to walk out the door. Castiel went to grab her but Laura flung her arm away causing Castiel to fly into the wall. Her eyes got wide again and she cast a quick glance at Dean and Bobby to see that they were equally surprised. Laura then ran out the door, grabbing Tim and ran to the yard. Dean ran to follow her but only got as far as the porch. A fierce wind had appeared again. "Orahn, Othent, Marnt", Laura said. The wind had picked up the dirt from the yard and the cars to form a tornado around her. Dean backed up into the house with his arm over his eyes. When the wind had died down Laura was gone. The only thing that was left was a patch of rich green grass in a perfect circle.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here", Dean said looking at Castiel.

"She ran", Castiel said simply.

"We can see that idgit", Bobby said rolling up to the angel. "Now you care to elaborate?"

Castiel sighed. "Dryad's are older than anything in this world. They're even older than angels and demons. Perhaps even God. They were the protectors of the sacred spaces in nature."

"Were", Dean said sitting on the couch.

"God declared them to be dangerous so they were hunted down and killed", Castiel said. "But not all of them are gone. They liked to lay with humans so there are many people who carry their blood it their veins. Sometimes that power gets awakened and an angel is sent to kill them."

"She said that demons came after her first", Bobby said.

"Yes", Castiel said with a sigh, "demons would try to turn them to their side."

"Why not just possess them", Dean asked.

"Dryads can't be used as vessels", Castiel said. "But they can cast an angel or demon out of their vessel."

"I need a drink", Dean said getting up.

"Make it two", Bobby yelled after him. "So is that it?"

"For now", Castiel said. "But there was something else about her that was different from any dryad that I have met."

"War tired to kill her", Dean said holding two glasses of whiskey. "Do you know why?"

"Dryads are the most powerful beings in existence", Castiel said, "They are power over God and Lucifer's creations. We don't really know why. If a dryad with great power or a large numbering of dryads wanted to they could exile us back to Heaven or Hell and reclaim the earth."

Dean downed his glass in one gulp. "So how do we find her?"

"You won't", Castiel said.

"Great", Dean said sarcastically getting up and walking to the kitchen to pour another drink.

"But you may be able to find other's", Castiel said.

"How", Bobby asked but Castiel had already disappeared. "Well that's fantastic."

"Here this should help", Castiel said from the desk holding an old book and three scrolls. "These will almost tell you everything there is to know about the dryads. I have to go."

"No wait", Dean said but Castiel was already gone. "Now what?"

"Read I guess", Bobby said wheeling himself towards the desk.

Meanwhile in a deep forest the nocturnal creatures were going about their normal routines without a care in the world. An owl stalked the night looking for its next meal. He had just spotted a mouse that was foolish enough to leave its borough and prepared to strike. Suddenly a strong wind whipped through the forest disrupting the night time activities. When it had settled down a young woman with dark brown hair collapsed to the ground. She released a scrawny grey cat and slowly rolled over on her back breathing heavily. The spell that she used to transport herself had taken its toll on her. She cursed when she realized that she wasn't where she had intended to go. And try as she might she didn't have the strength to pull herself up. As she laid there wondering what to do next there came a chucking from behind her. "Wore yourself out I see", an old woman said walking up to her. "I bet you did this in a hurry too."

"You can lecture me later Alyssa", Laura said. "Just right now help me."

**So there you go I hoped you like it. And as always please review. I am very upset to see that this story has no reviews. It makes me sad. Till next time. The Gypsy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been a while since I've posted anything and for that I am sorry. When I finally got some time to write I had to reread the previous chapters so I could remember where I was going. So without further ado here's the next chapter.**

The quite of a back country road was disturbed by the sound of blaring rock music as Dean drives to no particular destination. The music was almost too loud but Dean didn't care; it helped to get rid of the silence and the feeling of being alone. It's not that being alone really bothered him it's just that he had gotten use to having Sam with him. Dean spots a small gas station and pulls in for gas and snacks. As he fills up his beloved car his phone goes off. "Dean", he grunts.

"It's Bobby. Where are you?"

"Pennsylvania", Dean said, "it looks like there may be some vampires up here. Why? What you got?"

"In Wicit West Virginia a bunch of developers got thrown from their machines just before they blew up", Bobby said.

"Ok", Dean said not sure how this pertained to him.

"Well they've been having problems with the old lady who lives in the woods near where they are trying to build like a mall or something. She's made a number of threats towards them. Well a few days ago they started to cut down trees and they say that they accidentally cut the ones on her land."

"You thinking maybe this old lady hexed them", Dean asked replacing the gas pump and reaching in to the Impala for his map.

"Looks like", Bobby said rustling some papers.

"Well I gotta deal with some vamps in Greeley so I'll check it out when I'm done", Dean said. "It should take me a couple of days."

"You might want to put the vampires off for a while", Bobby said. "There's something else."

"What", asks Dean.

"Well the next day when the developers went back to their dozers the area that they had just cut down had grown back", Bobby said, "I looked at the dates and there was a full moon."

"Ok", said Dean, "What does the full moon have to do with it."

"Well according to the stuff that Castiel left us before he disappeared the only thing that could have re-grow a forest is a dryad." Dean's eyebrows perked up at the information. "It says that either a large group of them or their leader could do it."

"So that means that there's either a pack of them or their head honcho", Dean said slumping over his car.

"Yeah pretty much", said Bobby. "Just be careful when you check it out", he said after a pause. "Either way it could be tricky."

"Always is", Dean said tiredly. "I'll call you when I know more."

"You do that", Bobby said then added hesitantly, "So you heard from Sam?"

"No", Dean said shortly. "Sammy's doing his thing and I'm doing mine. Call you in a few days." With that Dean hung up his phone and with a tired sigh went inside the gas station for snacks and coffee. It was gonna be a long drive.

**Wicit West Virginia**

Dean tries to not fidget in his suit as he talks to the boss of the developmental crew. "So before the incident", Dean said pretending to look at some paperwork, "all the machines were up to standards? No mechanical issues; things of that nature?"

"Like I told them other guys", the boss said, "We check the dozers every time before we fire 'em up and none of them had any problems and why you here anyways? The company already sent insurance guys."

"Ah well", Dean said, "Since this is an unusual case the company has hired my company for an independent investigation."

"This whole thing is unusual", the boss said rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean", Dean asked glad to be getting to the point.

"Well before things got all crazy my drivers said that they heard laughing and then the doors on their machines opened by themselves and then they got pushed out by something that wasn't there. Then the next day the whole damned forest had grown back! We can't even get our equipment out because of the trees not that any of my guys are willing to go get 'em. I've lost half of my crew already and the rest are getting ready to split any day now."

"I see", Dean says slightly disappointed.

"It's that old woman who lives about a mile into the woods from here", the boss said angrily. "She's been a thorn in my side since this project started."

"So you think that she has something to do with all this", Dean asked.

"I'll bet my money on it", the boss said. "Her name is Alyssa Kinsley. But we all call her Satan." Dean forced a laugh and thanked the boss for his time. As he walked out of the trailer Dean rolled his eyes and looked towards the woods. He was not looking forward to hiking but it looked like he had no other choice.

Dean was glad that the workers had left earlier than normal giving him a few more hours of daylight to track either the old woman or dryad. He was just about to give up when he detected the smell of smoke in the air. Using his nose, Dean soon came upon a small cabin. Dean didn't think that anyone lived in the cabin because the roof looked like it was about to cave in at any given moment and all the windows were busted out. What bothered him was the fact that he couldn't see smoke coming from the chimney but the smell was everywhere. Twilight had just begun to settle as Dean made his way cautiously up the rickety stairs to peer into the busted windows. The cabin was empty and there was only a table and a few chairs inside. But the smell of wood smoke was strong inside the cabin and Dean clutched his sawed off shot gun tightly.

"Oh look a rat", a gravelly voice said from behind him causing Dean to spin around. An old woman was sneering at him from the bottom of the stairs. "You think you can just invade my home and destroy my property", she yelled. Dean opened his mouth to say something but before he could he felt a great pain throughout his body. It was like his blood was boiling in his veins and he let out a scream. The old woman chuckled a bit taking enjoyment out of Dean's suffering.

"Alyssa stop it", a voice rang out. The old woman sighed and released Dean from her spell causing him to collapse to the floor. Dean managed to look up and see no other than Laura walking up to him. Once she recognized Dean she crossed her arms and glared. "Oh it's you", she said coldly. "I should let her kill you, but first we should find out why you're here."

"You're not taking that thing into my home", Alyssa snapped pointing to Dean who was slowly getting up.

"He's not in any condition to do anything right now", Laura said with a sigh. She walked to the door of the cabin and placed her hand on it. "But if he tries to do anything", she said giving Dean a warning stare, "you can have him." Dean gave her a glare of his own but that soon fell away as Laura walked through the door disappearing completely.

Dean heard Alyssa chuckle, "Well go on boy."

"I can't walk through walls", Dean said defensively.

"First it's a door not a wall", Alyssa said tersely, "and two of course you can." And with that she gave Dean a shove causing him to fall through the door. When Dean regained his composure he couldn't believe his eyes. Instead of the condemned room he had expected Dean saw a well furbished living room with worn but decent furniture and a fire burning in the hearth. Alyssa was still chuckling when she came through the door and walked towards the back leaving Dean to stare at the room.

"What are you doing here Dean", Laura said coming from the back holding two beers. She gave one to Dean and opened the other taking a seat on the couch. She noticed Dean looking around the room and gave an exasperated sigh. "It's not a glamour", she said, "It's all real."

"Yeah right", Dean said sitting on a chair not opening his beer.

"It's not", Laura said. "If you had walked into the cabin by yourself you would have only seen a rundown building and nothing else."

"Then what's with all this", he asked gesturing to the cozy cabin.

"The front door is a portal", Laura said, "It opens only to those who have the key. This cabin exists but just in another dimension. Kinda like how an entire fairy city can be in a hollowed out tree.

"Right", Dean said vaguely.

"What are you doing here", Laura asked again.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with what happened to the developers a few days ago would you", Dean asked with hard eyes.

"Destroying the machines; no", Laura said pointedly. "Why are you here?"

"Bobby thought that a dryad was responsible for the woods growing back", Dean said opening the beer and taking a sip. "From the stuff Cas gave us, he thought that there would either be a pack of 'em or their leader or something."

"What did Castiel give you", Laura asked confused.

"A bunch of scrolls and a book", Dean said guardedly. "He said that was all the info in the world on dryads."

Laura just stared at Dean for a minute. She then got up from the couch angrily and shouted, "Alyssa!"

"I'm right here girl", Alyssa said causing Dean to jump because she appeared out of nowhere. "No need to shout." Alyssa ignored the glare that Laura was giving her and sat down on the couch.

"There are books and scrolls about dryads", Laura said pointedly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Some things are better discovered than told", Alyssa said slyly. "I take it this hunter has them." Laura gave an exasperated moan and threw her hands in the air. "Now don't go on like that", Alyssa said with a small laugh. "Go with him and get them." Both Dean and Laura stared at the old woman like she had grown a second head.

"No way in hell", Laura snarled. "Have you forgotten that he is the reason why I'm back here in the first place?" Dean looked back and forth from Laura and the old woman not sure if he should intervene. "He's working with angels", Laura shouted. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time I ran into an angel?"

"No", Alyssa said coolly. "But I think the angels have more to worry about with it being the end of the world and all."

"How do you know about that", Dean asked shocked.

"I can feel it in the earth", Alyssa said as it that explained everything. "All of those who are tied to the earth can feel it and if you ask me; heaven and hell should just get on with it and kill each other." Dean stared at Alyssa in disbelief. "That way those who belong to the Mother can take back what they stole." Alyssa then gave Dean a pointed look. "It's your fault anyway."

"How", Dean asked but Alyssa got up and walked back to the kitchen. When he looked to Laura for an explanation she just shrugged.

"I have no idea", Laura said. "So where's the text?"

"Why should I tell you", Dean said crossly. "What's to stop you from killing me once you know where they are?"

Laura looked at Dean with disappointment. "You still think I'm a monster", she asked quietly then walked away not wanting to hear the answer. Dean and Alyssa followed her movement then Alyssa turned on Dean with a fury.

"You have no idea what that child has been through and what she still has to", she said coldly. "She could be your most powerful ally and you spit on her just because she's not human."

"I don't work with monsters", Dean said. "I did once and look at what happened", he said flinging his arms wide.

"It's your own fault for trusting a demon", Alyssa said sarcastically. "But Laura is a dryad. Their whole purpose in life is to not only protect nature but to aid mankind." Though Dean's face remained impassive Alyssa could see that her words were sinking in. "She has no one but this cranky old witch to rely on. She will need more than that if she is to survive this war."

Dean started to ask what Alyssa meant by that but before he could ask she vanished. "Great", Dean snarled sipping the beer, "Another person who speaks in riddles." Dean sat and stewed for a couple of hours till the smell of cooking brought him to the kitchen. There he saw Laura mixing something in a large cauldron. "What's that", Dean asked leaning up against the doorway.

"Stew", she said tersely. "Alyssa is stuck in the old days so everything is done by hand and with antiques." She didn't look at Dean but went straight to kneaded dough so she could make biscuits.

Dean was aware of the tension in the small kitchen and watching Laura made him feel bad about calling her a monster. She hadn't tried to kill him or demand anything from him. She was just as cautious of him as he was of her. Though it went against his better judgment Dean decided to give her a chance. After all, he didn't like Castiel at first. "Bobby has them", he said and noted how she immediately tensed up. "He's been trying to translate them. He's got most of done but there's a scroll that's written in a language he's never seen before."

"Aren't you worried that I'm gonna kill you both", Laura said with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Maybe", Dean said.

Laura turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. For some reason that made Dean nervous, as if she could see into his soul. But Dean never being one to back down met her stare with one of his own. He couldn't help but notice how green her eyes were and how much emotion ran through them. He could see all the hurt she had gone through but there still was hope in them. He noticed the way her dark hair framed her face perfectly and his eyes were drawn to her lips and he wondered for a brief moment what they tasted like.

Laura would never tell Dean how much him calling her a monster hurt. It reminded her of Jacob's, the only boyfriend she ever had reaction when she told him her story. Jacob looked at her like she was a freak and then refused to talk to her afterwards. She did like Dean. He was handsome with gorgeous hazel eyes and a great body. But she would never allow another person close to her heart again. She just couldn't take the rejection. She finally turned away from Dean and went back to the biscuits. "Did you come here because of what happened", she asked.

"I was in Pennsylvania when Bobby called", Dean said. "I was checking into a possible vampire attack."

"Oh", Laura said. "Well I'm sure you could stay the night and then leave tomorrow."

They were both quiet for a few minutes and then Dean asked casually, "Why don't you ride with me?"

Laura looked up surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah why not", Dean said opening the fridge for another beer. "It shouldn't take me too long and then well go to Bobby's. But you're not bringing that flea bitten cat of yours." Laura nodded her head and finished the biscuits.

The next day Dean and Laura are getting ready to leave when Alyssa stops Dean. "Hunter wait", she commands and as Dean turns around she cuts her finger and draws something on his forehead in the blood.

"What the hell", Dean shouts jumping a back.

"I have marked you", Alyssa says calmly. "If you do anything to hurt her I will know and you won't have to worry about the apocalypse anymore." Alyssa then goes back into her home taking Tim with her leaving Dean standing in the same spot with his mouth open.

"She's a little protective of me", Laura says holding out a napkin. "Sorry."

Dean says nothing as he wipes the mark off his face and gets into the driver seat. The silence continued all the way to Greenly making Laura regret going with Dean. When they get a room at some motel Dean finally speaks to her. "This should only take a few days at the most. Just stay here." When he leaves Laura settles herself on the bed and turns on the TV. She glances at the door from time to time worried but soon falls asleep. She gets woken up several hours later by Dean walking in. She is shocked at the blood that covers him but what scares her most is the vacant look in his eyes. Dean notices and gives her a small smile before heading to the bathroom to wash up. He hadn't meant to scare her but he was thinking about Sam which pissed him off. Sam was a liability both of them knew that, but he still missed his brother. Dean was brought back to present by the sound of Laura screaming. Dean turned around and burst out of the bathroom to see Laura placing a hold onto Castiel.

"Dean tell her to let me go", Castiel said slightly annoyed. But Dean didn't have to because once Laura recognized Castiel she released him.

"Sorry", she said. "I just felt an angel coming and reacted."

"You can do that", Dean said amazed.

"Sometimes", she said giving Castiel a wide berth.

"How did you find me", Dean asks. "I'd thought I was flying low on the angel radar."

"I called Bobby and he told me", Castiel said. "But he didn't tell me _she_ was with you and where is Sam."

"He doesn't know yet and me and Sam are taking separate vacations. Have you found God yet", Dean asked. "And more importantly can I get my necklace back?"

"No I haven't found God", Castiel said. "That's why I'm here I need your help."

"To hunt God", Dean said, "No way."

"No", Castiel said, "Raphael."

"Why", Dean asked.

"Information", Castiel said.

"Where", Dean asked.

"Maine", replied Castiel.

"I'm not going", Laura said causing the two men to look at her. "Me and angels don't exactly get a long remember." Castiel and Dean looked from her to each other. "I'll just go to Bobby's on my own", she offered.

"That would be for the best", Castiel said coolly causing Dean and Laura to glare at him.

"Are you sure", Dean asked Laura.

"Yeah I don't want to mess with an archangel", Laura said crossing her arms. Dean nodded his head.

The next day Dean, Laura and Castiel pulled up to the bus station. Laura got out of the Impala and Dean opened the trunk for her. "Here's Bobby's number and directions to his place", Dean said handing her a slip of paper. "He knows you're coming so just give him a call when you get there." Laura took the paper without saying anything and started to walk towards the terminal.

Dean started to walk back to the driver's side when she called out to him. "Please be careful", she said. Dean once again noticed how much emotion showed in her eyes and it caused his stomach to flip. He gave her his signature smile as if to say "always am" and then got into his beloved car. Dean sat in the parking lot and watched Laura till she went inside then backed up and drove away.

"Dryads have a way of attracting humans", Castiel said after a few minutes.

"What", Dean asked confused.

"They have a way of making a mortal man want to lie with them", Castiel said staring at Dean.

"She's not like that", Dean said slightly surprised that he was defending her. Castiel said nothing and for the rest of the trip they did not speak about a certain green eyed beauty.

**Well there you go I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and as always please review. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I would like to extend a huge thanks to Arashi Kanashimi for being an awesome beta. I would also like to thank all of you who have added this story to your alerts but I would greatly appreciate it if you also reviewed. I swear, they make me write faster. So anyways, let's get on with what you really came here for the next chapter in Shades of Grey.**

The first thing that Dean did when he got into his motel room was to face-plant on the bed. He had been going hard for the past week and all he wanted to do was sleep. But, unfortunately sleep wasn't coming. The bible thumper on the street had got Dean thinking about the apocalypse and his role as Michael's vessel. With a groan, Dean tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind because he just didn't have the energy to deal with them. His thoughts suddenly turned to Laura and he wondered how she was. Dean had found that he was beginning to miss her. This bothered him more than being a vessel because he hadn't known her for that long. She was beautiful and maybe it was just Dean's sexual frustration that made him think of her. But Dean didn't think that was it either. During Castiel's disastrous venture to the strip club Dean kept comparing every woman there to Laura and he found that, other than Castiel's blunder, he hadn't really enjoyed himself. Dean rolled over so he was lying on his back and was contemplating calling Bobby to see how things were when his phone rang. For a brief moment he thought it could be Bobby, but it was Castiel. Dean wasn't really focusing on what Castiel was saying till he mentioned the colt. "We're talking about the colt," Dean asked, getting up to close the curtains. 

"Yes," Castiel said plainly. 

"That doesn't make any sense", Dean said, confused. "Why would demons hold on to a weapon that could kill them? Nah, they've already melted it down by now." 

"What did you say, Dean?" Castiel asked, raising his voice. "I didn't get that." 

Dean started to laugh. "How funny is this talking to a messenger of God through a cell phone? I mean it's like watching a Hell's Angel riding a moped." 

"This is serious, Dean," Castiel said sternly and then paused. "The voice on the phone says I'm almost out of minutes." 

"Ok," Dean said, still amused. "I said they have probably melted the colt down by now." 

"That's not what I have heard," Castiel said. "And if you still plan on going through your crazy plan of killing Lucifer then you will need it. I'll be right over. Where are you?" 

"Hold on a minute!" Dean shouted into the phone. "Castiel, I'm human and I need to eat and get some sleep. I've been running on fumes for the past two days. Just come by in the morning." 

"Fine," Castiel said as Dean hung up on him. Though Dean was hungry, his body needed sleep more. He put his phone on the night stand and, without taking off his boots, fell asleep. 

Dean was woken up a few minutes later by his phone ringing again. Grumbling about pushy angels, Dean answered. "Damn it Cas, I told you tomorrow!" 

"Dean it's me," Sam said carefully on the other end. "We need to talk." 

"Can't this wait?" Dean asked with a moan. 

"No," Sam said, "it's important." 

Dean sat up and listened to Sam. "So you're Lucifer's vessel," Dean said when Sam had finished.

"So you think you're out and they pull you back in, huh?" Dean said, drinking his beer. 

"That's all you've got to say?" Sam asked, stunned. 

"Yeah, well what you gonna do about it?" Dean said steely. 

"How can you say that?" Sam cried. "I want back in, and not for revenge, but for a chance to redeem myself." 

"That's not gonna happen," Dean said. "What, you think we can just get back together and be how we were before? You're Lucifer's vessel and I'm Michael's. The best thing is for us to stay as far away from each other as possible." 

"It doesn't have to be like that Dean," Sam pleaded. 

"No it does," Dean said sternly. "We're not stronger together Sammy; we're weaker. And they will use that against us. No, it's better if we stay away from each other." 

"You can't do this Dean," Sam complained. 

"Yeah, I can," Dean said emotionlessly. "Goodbye Sam." Dean hung up his phone and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, when Dean woke up again nothing was right. Dean was driving down a decrepit highway in a stolen car, trying to find something on the radio. So far, the only thing that he knew was that it was 2014 and it looked like the world has ended. "This is not a good sign", he said to himself when he couldn't find a single station. 

"Croatoan Pandemic," said a voice next to Dean. Turning quickly towards the passenger seat, his face goes from surprise to anger to see Zachariah. "Reaches Australia." 

"I thought I smelt your stink on this trip," Dean snarled, but Zachariah continued to read the paper like Dean hadn't said a word. 

"President Palin approves bombing of Houston. Let's see what's going on in sports. Oh wait, there are no more sports." Zachariah folded up the paper and stared intently at Dean. 

"How did you find me?" Dean asked, slightly irritated. 

"We've had to tap into some unorthodox methods," Zachariah said calmly. "Human informants, mainly the fringe Christian groups." 

"The man outside the hotel," Dean said, remembering the bible thumper outside the motel. 

"Bingo!" Zachariah said enthusiastically. "We've passed your picture out to them. Onward Christian soldiers," Zachariah said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. 

"Great," said Dean sourly, "you've had your fun; now send me back **." 

"All in good time, Dean," Zachariah said, holding up a finger. "We want you to think about where your current course of action leads. Let it marinate for three days." 

"Three days," Dean said alarmed. 

"Yes, this is what will happen if you keep saying no to Michael," Zachariah said with a pointed glare. 

Dean looked out at the wasteland around him, but when he turned back to the passenger seat, Zachariah was gone. Dean cursed and hit the steering wheel. Dean started to get nervous when he drove up to Bobby's house. "Bobby, I'm coming in," Dean called out but when he walked in, his heart dropped. Everything was a mess, and Bobby's wheelchair was rattled with bullet holes. Looking around, Dean called out, "Laura, Bobby, Sam!" but he got no reply. "Where is everyone?" he whispered to the empty house. Suddenly, he remembered Bobby's hiding place and walked over to the fireplace. Prying off a brick, he extracted Bobby's hunting journal. Flipping through its pages, he came across a picture of Bobby and a bunch of other people. The sign behind them read Camp Chitaqua. Dean then received the first bit of good news since he'd woken up in that hell, Castiel was there with Bobby. 

**Camp Chitaqua**

Dean snuck around when he got to the camp. He avoided the people he saw, but stopped when he saw his beloved Impala abandoned. "Oh, baby no," he whispered, seeing her in ruins. "What have they done to you?" he asked, as he ran his hands over the car. Suddenly, he got hit in the back of the head by someone and fell to the ground. When he awoke, he found that he was tied to a ladder and when he looked up he saw himself. "What the hell!" Dean shouted, alarmed. 

"I should be asking that question," future Dean said coolly. "In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank your ass right now?" 

"Because…you'd only be hurting yourself," Dean said. 

"Very funny," future Dean said, without smiling. 

"Look, I'm not a shape shifter, demon, or whatever," Dean said curtly. 

"I know," future Dean said nonchalantly. "I did the whole bit while you were out; silver, holy water, the whole kit and caboodle. But the funny thing is that you had every hidden lock pick and weapon that I do. Mind explaining that, and while you're at it, the resemblance." 

"Zachariah," Dean said, knowing that would explain everything. 

"What?" future Dean said, surprised. 

"Zachariah," Dean said again. "He plucked me out of my time at the end of 2009 and threw me here." 

"Where is he?" future Dean yelled. 

"I don't know," Dean said, confused at the other Dean's outburst. 

"You don't know?" future Dean said angrily. 

"Yeah," Dean repeated annoyed. "Look, all I want to do is get back to my own freaking time."

"Alright," future Dean said, crouching down. "If you're me, then tell me something that only I would know."

Dean contemplated for a minute and then says with a smirk, "Rhonda Hurley. We were 19 and she made us wear her pink silk panties and, guess what, we liked it."

"Touché," future Dean said with a smirk. "So Zach zapped you back here to see how bad it gets?"

"Yup," Dean said, "So the Croatoan virus**;** is that their end game?"

"Yeah and it's scary as hell," future Dean said. "It turns people into monsters. They started hitting the major cities about two years ago and then everything went to shit."

"What about Sam?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer.

Future Dean froze and then slowly turned to Dean. "Heavy weight showdown in Detroit," he said with no emotion. "From what I hear**,** Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him**?**" Dean exclaimed.

"We split**, **remember**?**" future Dean snapped back. "Hell**,** I haven't seen Sam in…five years."

Dean stared at the floor, not believing what is coming out of his future self's mouth. His stomach suddenly dropped as he remembered another person. "What about Laura**?**" he asked**, **slightly more afraid of that answer.

Future Dean gave him a calculating look. "She came into some new powers back in the beginning. She wanted to help**,** but I wouldn't let her. She wasn't ready. But as you remember**,** she's pretty stubborn and went out on her own." Dean felt like his heart was being crushed as he waited for an answer that he sort of already knew. "Needless to say**,** they got her."

Dean couldn't believe it. Everyone he knew was gone. Dean was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that future Dean was leaving him, still tied up. "Where are you going**?**" Dean demanded.

"I**'**ve got errands to run," future Dean replied.

"You can't just leave me here like this**!**" Dean said indignantly.

"Yes, I can," future Dean said cockily. "I**'**ve got a whole lot of torn and broken people here. What do you think they are going to do when they see two of us?"

"Fine," Dean grumbled, "but you don't have to leave me cuffed up."

"Yes, I do," future Dean said as he walked out.

"Dick," Dean muttered at the door. He then started to look around the floor for anything that would get him loose and his search stopped at a nail. A few minutes later, with bloody finger tips and a sore jaw from an angry female, Dean came upon a small cabin. He walked through the beaded doorway to see Castiel sitting in circle of women.

"Just one compartment, in that dragonfly eye of group-mind," Castiel said, smiling at the women, "Now, the key to this total shared perception is, um, it's surprisingly physical." Castiel noticed Dean standing in the doorway, which wasn't sure, what to make of the whole scene. "Um, excuse me, ladies; I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy**?**" Castiel said with another smile**,** while Dean stared in shock as the women stood up to leave. "You're all so beautiful," Castiel said to each, then stood up and stretched.

"You some type of hippie now**?**" Dean asked, still confused.

"I thought you'd gotten over labeling me**,**" Castiel said calmly**,** then turned to face Dean. "Whoa**!** You are you but not the you from now."

"Yeah I'm from 2009", Dean said**,** still unnerved by this time**'**s Cas.

"Who did this to you**?**" Castiel asked nonchalantly.

"Zachariah**!**" Dean snapped.

"Interesting," Castiel said**,** not giving Dean the reaction he had been looking for.

"Yeah**,** it's freaking fascinating**,**" Dean said with a scowl. "Now, why don't you just slap on your angel wings and fly me back to my time?"

"I can't," Castiel said.

"Why not**?** Are you stoned or something**?**" Dean asked, getting frustrated.

"Yeah**,**" Castiel said with a smile.

Dean just stared at the former angel and asked, "What's happened to you man?"

"Life**,**" was the reply. Dean was having a hard time coming to terms with the future that he had been thrown into so he walked outside to see a jeep pulling up. Future Dean**,** as well as other people**,** got out of the vehicle and started to drink some beers. Suddenly**,** future Dean pulled out a gun and pointed it at a man.

"Watch out" Dean yelled, but he was too late and had to watch as future Dean shot the man in the head. The other men looked back and forth between Dean and future Dean.

"Damn it**,**" future Dean muttered**,** seeing his past self out in the open. "I'm not gonna lie to you**,**" he said to the other people, "The thing between me and him is pretty fucked up. But when you need to know something, I'll tell you." Future Dean then shoved Dean back into Castiel's home.

"What the hell was that?" they both shouted to each other.

"You just shot a guy in cold blood**!**" Dean yelled**,** still not believing what he had just witnessed.

"We were in a quarantine zone**,**" future Dean said. "We got ambushed by some Croats, Croatoaons, on the way out and Yagger got infected."

"How did you know**?**" Dean asked angrily.

"Because after a few years of this**,** you start to recognize the signs pretty early**,**" future Dean said coldly. "It wouldn't have been long before he started to flip out**,** and I didn't see the point of telling a good man the bad news."

"Bad news**,**" Dean said, frustrated. "You just shot a man in front of your people**!** Don't you think that might have freaked them out?"

"In this day and age, shooting a Croat is common place," future Dean said nonchalantly. "But trading words with my freaking clone…that might push them over the edge. This isn't your time. You can't play by the rules that you're used to. So**,** when I say stay put**,** you stay put."

Dean stared at his future self and seemed to relent a little. Future Dean was right. He's no longer in his time so he had to play by their rules; no matter how much he hated them. "Look**,** I didn't mean to mess up what you…I…we have here. This is all just a little too strange."

"Tell me about it**,**" future Dean said**,** pouring them both a glass of whiskey.

"So what was the mission anyways**?**" Dean asked taking a sip.

"The colt," future Dean said, causing Dean's mouth to drop. "The demons have been moving it around for years and now we have it again. And tonight…well, tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil."

As Dean sat in the car**,** on the way to the final showdown with the Devil**,** his mind was reeling. So many things in this time were wrong. His future self had reverted back to actions that Dean swore he would never do again. Castiel was mortal and a hippie! Dean still couldn't wrap his mind around that. More people he loved were dead and millions were dying but the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that Sam had said yes. And on top of that his future self was telling him to say yes to Michael. Dean still believed that there was another way that could save everyone; he just wasn't ready to give up hope**,** at least not yet. When they reached the abandoned town that Sam, no**,** Lucifer, was**,** they got out, grabbed their weapons and cautiously made their way to their target. "There**,**" future Dean said, pointing to an asylum, "second floor. They won't see us coming." The others were a little unsure but they would follow future Dean's orders to the end.

"Hey, um, me," Dean asked his future self, "Can I talk to you for a minute**?**" Future Dean followed Dean to an area that was out of earshot of the others. "You're lying to them and to me," he accused. "Tell me what's going on**!**"

"All of this seems a little too easy," future Dean said. "This place should be crawling with Croats, but there's not a single one in sight."

"It's a trap," Dean said and future Dean nodded. "We can't just go through the front."

"We won't," future Dean said coldly.

"You're using them as bait**!**" Dean said, alarmed that his future self had such a disregard for human life. "Man**,** something is wrong with you. I would never do something like this**!**"

"I know," future Dean said**,** glaring at Dean. "And that's why we're in this mess to begin with. You won't do what has to be done." Future Dean threw a punch directly towards Dean's face**, **hitting him hard enough to knock him out.

When Dean came to he could hear gunfire**,** and when he looked at the building he saw the flashes. Knowing there was nothing he could do for the others**,** he went around to the back**,** where the garden**,** was looking for his future self. Lightening was flashing**,** and when he reachedthe garden**,** he saw a man in white with his foot on his future self's throat. The man in white snapped future Dean's neck and then Dean heard a woman scream. When Dean lookedup from the corpse of himself**,** he saw that the man in white was none other than Lucifer in Sam's body. "Why hello**,** Dean," Sam/Lucifer said with a small smile.

"What new form of torture is this**?**" a woman said**,** with tears in her voice. When Dean walked fully into the garden**,** his heart stopped, because the woman was Laura. Her green eyes were filled with tears as shelooked at Dean and he found that he couldn't speak. Lucifer had dressed her in a gossamer gown that showed everything. Around her neck, wrists, and ankles were fine, golden chains. Even though she was crying**,** somehow she managed to still glare at Lucifer.

"No trick my dear," Lucifer said. "Apparently the angels are trying to teach this Dean a lesson." Lucifer then turned his attention to Dean. "I know it must be hard for you to see me in this…form but it had to be your brother. No one else would do." Dean said nothing and kept his eyes on Laura. Lucifer noticed and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder**,** causing him to pull away. "There's no need to fear me," he said**.** "What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know," Dean said**,** finding his voice again, "scorch the planet?"

"Now**,** why would I do that**?**" Lucifer asked. "Why would I destroy God's last perfect creation?"

"He didn't make it**!**" Laura shouted, pulling at her chains.

"Quiet**, **you poor excuse for a copy" Lucifer snapped. The chains around Laura began to glow**,** causing her pain. Trying not to scream**,** she fell to the ground struggling. "Now then," Lucifer said as if nothing had happened, "would you like to know how I fell**,** Dean?"

"You're not going to tell me a bedtime story**,**" Dean said, "I don't think my stomach has any more bile left."

"I fell because I loved God," Lucifer said**,** ignoring Dean. "When he created you, the little hairless apes, he told all of us to bow to you. But I couldn't and told him so. And for my defiance**,** he had Michael cast me into Hell for all eternity. Now let me ask you**:** does that seem fair to you?"

"Don't try that sympathy for the Devil shit on me," Dean snapped. "You're no different than everything else I've hunted my whole life. The only thing that is different about you is the size of your ego."

"I see why the angles like you," Lucifer said, "I'll see you in five years."

Lucifer turned to walk away when Dean shouted, "You better kill me now or I swear I will…"

"What kill me" Lucifer said**,** turning around. "You won't kill me and you won't say yes. No matter what you do we will always end up here." Dean looked at Laura who was just beginning to pull herself back up. "What her" Lucifer said**,** as if he had read Dean's mind. "It would take her centuries to be powerful enough to stop me, maybe never. She is after all only a poor copy of the original. Let's go**,** Laura my dear."

"NO" she shouted**,** fighting against the chains that were lifting her up in the air. Dean lunged for her and then time stopped. Lucifer was frozen mid turn and when Dean looked around he saw Zachariah frozen as well. Confused he turned back to Laura**,** to only see a different woman in her place. This new woman was taller than anyone Dean had ever seen. She wore a dressed that seemed to be made of mist but her hands and feet could be seen when she moved. She had long white hair that flowed in an imaginary breeze, but what really got Dean were her eyes. Her eyes were nothing more that white light that shown out from where eyes normally were.

Dean continued to stare at her till she spoke. "Do not fear Dean," she said**,** with a voice that sounded like millions of people speaking at once. "Not all that is seen here has to be."

"How" Dean asked.

"The tiniest difference can change any outcome. You must have faith in yourself and in the bond that you have with your brother." She glided towards Dean and placed her hands on top of his head. "It is not easy to be a chosen one of the gods. Take care**,** Dean Winchester."

"Wait" Dean called out but she was already gone. Time resumed once again**,** and when he turned around Zachariah came up with a smug look on his face. He proceeded to tell Dean that he had no choice but to say yes and that he would force him if necessary. But luckily Castielwas able to pull Dean away. "You have great timing**,**" Dean said.

"Well**,** we had an appointment**,**" Castile said with a smile.

"Don't ever change**,**" Dean said**,** pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing**?**" Castile asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Deal said**,** dialing. Later, Dean was leaning up against the Impala**,** waiting for someone. A car drove up and Sam got out.

"I didn't think that I would ever hear from you**,**" Sam said.

"Honestly**,** neither did I**,**" Dean said. Dean pulled the demon**-**killing knife out of his pocket and held it out for Sam. "If you're serious and you want back in**,** then take it. And I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"What changed your mind**?**" Sam asked**,** taking the knife.

"Long story**,**" Dean said with a sigh. "Look**,** we may be each other's weakness**,** but we keep each other human."

"Thanks Dean**,**" Sam said. "I promise you I won't let you down."

"Oh**,** I know you won't**,**" Dean said with a smirk. "You're the second best hunter I know."

"So what do we do now**?**" Sam asked.

"We make our own way**,** I guess," Dean said. Suddenly**,** Dean's phone began to ring. "Yeah", he said**,** answering. "Bobby? What? Yeah**,** we're on our way. Me and Sammy. Yes. I'll tell you later. Dean put the phone back in his pocket and looked at Sam**,** who had a questioning look on his face. "Apparently something's going on back at Bobby's." The brothers got into the Impala and with one last look at each other**,** drove off.

**Once again thanks for stopping by and please click that little button at the bottom and review. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So once again I would like to thank Arashi for being my Beta. I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck out with me this far. On with the Chapter!**

On the way to Bobby's, Dean filled Sam in on the supposed future that he was given a glimpse of. The only things that Dean left out were the parts about Laura and the strange woman. Sam had gotten all moody when he heard that he eventually would say yes to the Devil, but Dean tried to not let him dwell on it. "So what do you think happened?" Sam asked for the umpteenth time**,** referring to Bobby's phone call.

"We'll find out when we get there." Sure enough**,** when the brothers arrived at Bobby's, they had an idea of why he called them. Instead of the normal dead grass and bushes that occupied his land, everything was green. The grass was lush as it filled in the spaces between the cars and the bushes in front of Bobby's house were not only alive, but in bloom. Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks and with weapons drawn, slowly made their way up the porch. Using the hand gestures that their dad had taught them, the brothers communicated. Dean nodded to Sam who nodded back and then the two burst into their friend's house.

But before they could begin to attempt to clear the house they heard Bobby from the living room/library. "Would you igits put those guns away before you shoot someone?" This only confused the brothers more but they complied all the same. "Now before you two start asking questions; we gotta wait for Laura to get back."

"Where is she?" Dean practically shouted causing Bobby and Sam to give him curious looks.

"She went to the store when she heard you two were coming**,**" Bobby said slowly. "I can't really explain it all anyway."

"Does it have anything to do why it looks like you've been reading Better Homes and Gardens?" Dean asked pointing to towards outside.

"All I know is that it's some type of omen."

"Like a demon omen**,**" Sam asked confused.

"Not exactly**,**" was all that Bobby said. The brothers tried to get Bobby to explain, but he wasn't in a sharing mood. With nothing else to do, Sam and Dean resigned themselves to waiting for Laura to return. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long. They were on their second beers when the sound of a car came up the drive way. "You boys go and help her."

They complied after sharing another confused glance. Laura was driving one of Bobby's many old pickup trucks. She smiled when she saw the two Winchesters causing Dean's heart to briefly stop and his stomach turned. "Hey boys**,**" she said with a smile as she climbed out of the truck. "I hope you're hungry 'cause I got a big dinner planned." She completely brushed off any questions that the two tried to ask her. "Just set the bags on the table", she said, "and could one of you go out and get the grill started? We're having steaks and…"

"Not until one of you two tell me why it looks like the jolly green giant paid you a visit**!**" Dean snapped. Laura sighed; her hope of being able to fatten them up first just went out the window.

"Go on**,**" she said tiredly**,** pointing to the living room. She didn't immediately follow the brothers out**,** but reached into the fridge to get them all a beer. She had a feeling they were going to need them. After passing out the beers**,** she settled herself on Bobby's desk. Not sure how to start, she opened her beer and took a sip. Dean's and Sam's went mostly ignored as they waited for some sort of explanation. "For the past couple of months now," she started, "I've been having these strange dreams. They're always the same. I'm surrounded by darkness and I hear this voice calling out my name. I try to find it but I can't**;** then suddenly there's this light. As I go towards it the voice gets louder, but before I can get to the person**,** I wake up. And when I wake up…"

"You get what happened outside**,**" Sam offered. Laura gave him a nod. "So why is it happening?"

"Well**,** we**'ve** got a theory", Bobby said.

"Theories are good", chimed in Dean.

"According to the stuff that Bobby has**,** as well as the stuff Alyssa gave me**,** there are limited explanations. One is that a group of dryads is doing this**,** but since it's only me**,** that throws that out the window."

"What are the other two**?**" Sam asked**,** not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Well**,** they both involve someone, per text, referred to as **'**The Mother**'.**" Laura glanced at Sam and Dean who wore identical confused looks. "You know**,**" she said waving her hand, "as is Mother Earth."

"You're kidding**,**" was the first thing that popped out of Dean's mouth.

"With everything that you've seen and the fact that you're fighting the Devil right now**,** you can't believe this**?**" Laura asked.

"It just seems a little too much**,**" Sam said.

"Well, you didn't really believe in angels either," Laura said with a smirk. Dean had to admit, she had them there. "We believe," she said gesturing to Bobby and herself, "believe that she's trying to get in touch with me."

"Why?"

"No idea," Bobby said.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Well," Laura said carefully, "there's this spell that may summon her, but we're not exactly sure what's gonna happen."

"No," Dean said.

"We have to do something," Laura said. "If this keeps going on then someone's gonna notice and I don' think we want that." When Dean didn't say anything she continued. "That's why we wanted you guys here, you know…"

"Just in case something bad happens," Sam said softly. Laura nodded. "When?"

"Tonight," Bobby said**,** but he wasn't happy either.

After diner, which included a pie dessert for Dean, they went outside to conduct the spell. Bobby had stayed in his house, leaving Dean and Sam to go with Laura. "So how exactly is this supposed to work**?**" Dean asked for what was like the thousandth time.

"I will make a circle and you two will be outside," Laura said**,** without looking up from the paper that the spell was written on. Dean huffed**,** causing both Laura and Sam to roll their eyes. "Alright, let's get this party started." Laura picked up a bowl of salt and sprinkled it while walking around in a circle. She did the same thing with the bowl of water and the incense. Lastly she picked up a lit candle and walked around for the last time. When she had completed the last circuit there was a small flash of light and the outline of the circle was burned into the ground. "The circle should keep out anything and keep it in if it goes wrong."

"Can we hurry up?" Dean complained. The whole situation was making him nervous.

Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Raising her arms to the night sky, she began to chant the words softly. At first nothing seemed to happen but the wind slowly began to pick up and the air was filling with electricity. The pressure continued to rise as Laura finished the spell and they all held their breath; but nothing happened. Everything died down and Laura turned around confused. Before she could open her mouth, the ground began to give out beneath her. She screamed.

"Laura", yelled both Dean and Sam. They threw themselves at her but were stopped just outside the circle. "What the…?" The brothers pounded on the invisible barrier and watched in horror as the ground swallowed Laura whole. Even though she was gone, the circle's barrier remained**,** causing the brothers to beat at it till their fists were bloody. Once the reality of the situation finally set in, the brothers slowly made their way back towards the house.

"What happened", Bobby asked from the porch.

Dean said nothing and went straight for the hard alcohol**,** leaving Sam to explain. "It was like the ground swallowed her." Bobby's eyes grew wide as he watched a visibly upset Dean walk over to the desk. "There's got to be a way to bring her back or undo what happened," Dean said as he filtered through the books and documents.

"There's nothing that can be done," Castiel said, appearing suddenly. The hunters turned to stare at their angel ally. "It's as it should be."

"What?" Dean said angrily. "How can you say that Cas? I thought you were on the side of free will**!**"

"I am, Dean," Castiel said, "but there are some things that have to and will happen no matter what."

"Bullshit" Dean snarled.

"It's true, Dean," Castiel said sternly. "Whether you like it or not, this had to happen. But if it's like how I think it will be, then everything will be fine." No matter what they were feeling, there was nothing that any of them could really do. Dean spent the rest of the night pouring over everything he could get his hands on, even after he was too drunk to see straight. Bobby and Sam tried to help but they both knew it was useless. The only thing they could do was to keep looking out the window hoping to see Laura. Castiel was the calmest of the entire bunch. He just sat in a chair saying nothing. By the early morning hours, Castiel was the only one still awake. "Interesting," he said getting up. He started to walk out of the house but stopped and looked back at Dean, Sam, and Bobby. Castiel decided that they needed to witness Laura's return. "Wake up," Castiel said loudly. The three hunters wake up startled and confused, reaching for their weapons. "You will not need those."

"What the hell, Cas," Dean grumbled.

"Laura has returned." Castiel then disappeared, leaving the others to realize what he had said. Then all at once, they leapt from their spots and ran outside. Dean was the first to round the corner and sure enough, there was Laura sitting in the circle. Panting, the brothers reached the edge of the circle and just like the night before they couldn't pass it.

"Laura," Sam said placing his hand on the barrier, "are you OK? Drop the circle."

Laura looked up confused and they were glad to see that she appeared to be unharmed. She waved her hand counter clockwise and the barrier disappeared. With one Winchester on each side, Laura got up and made her way towards the house. As she passed Castiel he gave her a small bow that didn't go unnoticed by either Sam or Dean. Bobby greeted them with a blanket in one hand and a beer in the other. Laura took the blanket but ignored the beer. The boys gathered around her waiting for an explanation**,** but Laura seemed to be staring off into space.

"You alright?" Bobby asked kindly. This seemed to bring her back and she nodded her head and then took the offered beer.

"What happened?"

"I'm not completely sure," she said**,** taking a sip.

"Well, start from the beginning."

**Flashback**

Terror filled Laura as the ground began to swallow her up. She saw how the brothers tried to reach her, but were stopped by the very circle she had put up to protect them. "Dean! Sam! DEAN!" The brothers were the last thing she saw before her world was engulfed by darkness. At first Laura was surprised because instead of earth pressing around her, it seemed like she was in a large cavern. She stretched her hands out wide and felt nothing. Her eyes were open as wide as they could go but there was no light, only the pressing darkness. Tears ran freely down her face as she started to panic and then she realized that this was exactly like her dreams. Laura took several deep breaths trying to calm herself as she turned around slowly. A light began to shine softly to her left and without another though Laura headed towards it. She didn't care what she would find**;** she just wanted light.

Her feet made no sound as she walked closer towards the light. Although it illuminated her path, Laura could not see any walls**,** just endless darkness splintered by the light. The closer she got the brighter the light became**,** to the point that she had to squint her eyes against it. When she had to close her eyes completely**,** she finally reached the apex of the light source. The first thing she noticed was the tile that was beneath her feet instead of soil. The air seemed warmer and there was a faint breeze. The light dimmed and she was able to open her eyes, and when she did, her jaw dropped. Laura found herself on a balcony that looked out into a big blue sea. When she walked to the edge she saw that below, in the hills, there was a small village. But what surprised her most was the temple that was on the other hill. It looked like one from the time of the Ancient Greeks**,** but it looked brand new.

"It is and it isn't," a voice said from behind her. Laura turned around quickly and noticed that instead of a cave opening, there was a door that opened up to what appeared to be a bedroom. A woman with long white blond hair came out from the bedroom. While the woman was beautiful the thing that caught Laura's attention was her eyes; they were the same shade as hers. "It's about time you answered," the woman said with a small smile, "I've been trying to reach you for months now."

"Who are you?" Laura asked defensively.

The woman's smile faded and she walked out onto the balcony. Laura side stepped to keep the distance between them. The woman paid her no mind and walked to the edge of the balcony, placing her hands on the railing. "I guess the easiest way to explain it is that I am your mother, Laura."

"But the demon said that my mother was dead."

"Well I am; in a way," the woman, Laura's mother said**,** turning around.

"I am not mortal. I am a goddess, well, _the_ goddess."

"Which one?" Laura said carefully.

"I have had many names since mankind took to naming things. I have been call Earth Mother, Isis, Pachamama, Ashera, Danu, and Gaia. Even though they have called me different things throughout time, I have always been the same. I am a child of the beginning and life is my domain. And if you like you may call me Gaia. I have always liked that name."

"OK?"

"When the universe was created there were energies that attached themselves to planets. I attached to earth. Every living thing on this world comes from me."

"But what about all the other gods", Laura asked. "I mean right now we're in the beginnings of the apocalypse of the Christian god."

"All the gods are my children. I made them to suit the people they were meant to serve." Gaia sighed suddenly and tried to take a step towards Laura, but Laura took one back in turn. "As my children grew they learned how to make people and those people gave them more power through their prayers. As they gained strength I lost mine. They began to tear down the sacred wild lands that I draw my power from and in the end I had to retreat into the earth or risk my own demise."

"Well maybe your time was just over," Laura offered.

"My time is over when this world is over. My life is tied to this planet and if I were to die then so would it." Laura fell quiet. This was just too much to take in all at once. The fact that her true mother was the most powerful goddess out there was enough to make her head spin. Suddenly Laura became afraid; if her mother is the mother of all creation and the gods, what did that make her? "You are my daughter and heir," Gaia said with a small smile.

"What?"

"I can't live in the mortal world anymore," Gaia said. "But the earth still needs me and it is from that need that you were born. You were born in this modern world. Your powers are in tuned with the world's current energy. You can assume my role and help to protect what is left of the nature spirits."

"This is just too much," Laura said softly. Her mother walked over and placed her hands on Laura's shoulders. Although she said nothing Laura felt comforted. "If I have no choice…"

"You always have a choice," Gaia said softly. "You don't have to take on this burden."

"But what will happen to you if I don't?" Laura asked, confused.

"I will continue on as I have for the last two thousand years."

"But it would be better for our people if I did take over?" Laura asked, looking her mother in the eye. Gaia said nothing but Laura understood. Her mother would live on in this alternate plane and the world would live, but she would grow weaker and weaker as mankind destroyed more of the planet's natural resources. If Laura were to assume the role and Earth Mother, then those who depended on the earth's natural settings would have a fighting chance. She knew how to protect these sites using modern tools. She could reclaim a few, making it better for everyone. Laura was not a person who backed down just because it was hard. Most of her life was spent fighting and she knew that she had the determination to succeed. "I will do it," she said and was rewarded by her mother's smile.

"I am glad to hear that," she said, "I truly am. Fortunately you don't have to take it all on at once." Gaia reached under her dress and pulled out a small necklace. The chain was simple enough, just a bit of twine, but it was the charm that was important. At first glance it looked like nothing more than a shell that had been carved into a leaf. But when Gaia handed it to Laura it radiated with pure power. "This will help you to learn," Gaia said. "It allows you to know what I know but only as you need it. When you are ready, it will show you what needs to be done."

"Thank you", Laura said putting the necklace on and, after a pause, added, "mother."

Gaia smiled once again and then gave Laura a strong hug. "I wish that I could have been there for your childhood. It hurt me more than you know having to watch you grow up from afar. But even though I cannot be with you physically, I will always be watching over you."

Laura returned her mother's hug with tears in her eyes. Gaia then pointed to the cave opening that appeared once again. Laura looked into its darkness but was no longer afraid. When she turned around to bid her mother goodbye again, Laura saw that she was gone. With a small sigh, Laura walked through the cave's opening and was once again swallowed by the darkness.

**Present**

Everyone was silent as Laura finished her story. If not for the seriousness of the situation she would have found their open mouths funny. Instead she fiddled the necklace that her mother gave her waiting for someone to say something, anything at all.

"It is an honor to be in your presence", Castiel said finally breaking the silence. "I had heard rumors, but I never believed them till I saw you…Mother."

"I'm not the Mother yet," Laura reminded him.

"So you're a goddess," Sam said carefully, still not fully believing it all.

"More like a demi-god," Laura explained, "or at least for now." She looked at the three men who had become a part of her life and she was afraid of how things were going to change.

"After all that," Bobby said, picking up on the tension, "I could use a drink. Anyone else want one?" Both Laura and Sam nodded their heads, but Dean was staring at the floor, unmoving. Bobby wheeled himself into the kitchen and returned shortly with four beers. "So you got some kind of plan?" Bobby asked taking a sip.

"Well I'd thought I go along with Sam and Dean," she said, "helping out when I can."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sam said. "What if something happens to you?"

"Well, it's not like I can sit around here and do nothing!" Laura said angrily. "And besides, now that I know who I am, I can really help. I'm more powerful than any angel or demon out there."

"Not right now," Sam pointed out. "Dean, back me up on this."

Everyone's attention turned to Dean, who was still staring at the floor. "It's not like we can stop her," he said finally, taking a sip of his beer.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Sam. "Dean, if she goes out there and one of them gets their hands on her, it will be over for all of us!"

"That is not entirely true," Castiel said calmly. "She may be a fledgling goddess but she is a goddess none the less and the descendant of the most powerful one. Even before she knew her true identity she was able to hold her own against my brothers and demons."

"And it's not like we can stop her," Dean said. "She's not like any other supernatural creature we've dealt with. If she wants to do something there's nothing anyone can do to stop her."

"You know I'm right here," Laura said tersely. "Look it's been a long day for me so I'm going to get some sleep. You guys can battle it out all you want but I AM going to ride along with you. It would be stupid of you to try and stop me." She then chugged the rest of her beer, got up, and headed to the upstairs bedrooms. "See you tomorrow."

"Dean you can't be serious!" Sam exclaimed again after Laura disappeared upstairs.

"Sammy, do you really want to piss off another god?" Dean asked pointedly. "If we leave her, who's to say that she won't just pop up where ever we are, like Cas does."

"The markings," Sam started to say but Castiel cut him off.

"They only protect you from the angels. I do not think they would work on her."

Sam looked back and forth from Dean to Castiel, not believing what he was hearing. He turned to Bobby, hoping for some support. "What do you think Bobby?"

Bobby was silent for a few moments contemplating but he soon offered his opinion. "If Laura wants to go with the two of you then I don't think there's anything you can do to stop her. The best thing is to just go with it." Sam let out an irritated sigh. "At the very least she may give you boys an edge stopping the apocalypse. But it also puts her in a position where she will be better protected."

"What?"

"Even though you boys have Lucifer and Michael on your tails, they won't do anything that will hurt you or put you in danger. If they know that you two are protecting her they might just leave her alone, at least until she comes into her power." Although Sam didn't want to admit it, Bobby had a point. And although he didn't like it, it looked like there was going to be a new passenger in the Impala.

**Once again, thanks for stopping by. The only thing that would make it better would be for you to fill in the box bellow with a review. Till next time.**


	7. Author's Note

This story is going on the back burner right now. My muse has left me so I'm just going to take a step back and work on some other stuff. I'm not even sure if I'm going to finish it or not. If I decided to trash this story I promise to let you know how I roughly planed to end it. I'd rather not trash it but sometimes that's just the way it goes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that I just can't continue with this story. I have too much going on and I sort of lost my way with it. Maybe one day I'll pick it back up and finish it but I don't really see that happening. Sometimes this happens and it sucks each time. But I don't want to leave you guys guessing so here is what I roughly had planned for this story.

Laura leaves the brothers to complete her training so she can become a full fledge goddess. She tells them that this way in case something goes wrong she will be able to continue the fight. The brothers do what they do until Dean has to meet with Death and Laura shows up telling him that he will need her.

Death reveals that he and Laura's real mother are actually siblings because there cannot be death without life, although he claims that he is the eldest. He gives Dean his ring and then asks Laura why she is siding with the mortals who are destroying her world. Laura doesn't answer but Death knows why, it's because of Dean.

The whole Michael vs Lucifer thing is going down and Sam regains some control. Just as he throws himself and Michael into the pit Laura shows up and snatches Sam back. Lucifer is forced from Sam's body but he still falls. Laura tells them that the only reason why she was able to do that was because of their mother. They may be vassals because of their father but on their mother's side, they come from a long line of priestess that belong to her. She leaves them again.

One year goes by and she calls the brothers to her. She is slowly rebuilding and she wants to protect her people by making a deal with the brothers. They will not hunt the older members of her people and leave them to her. They agree and they have a party. Dean follows Laura to her room and she tells him that she loves him and that she understands if he doesn't feel the same way. Dean kisses her and they have a "good time". The next day the brothers get ready to leave and Laura gives them charms to protect them and to call her if they need any help. She tells them they better not wait another year to see her.

So there you have it. Again I'm sorry that I couldn't finish this story for you guys. Thank you for being there with me and I hope to see you around for my other stories. Take care.


End file.
